Your Beautiful Eyes
by Englandaru
Summary: America and England have a staring contest! Let's see who wins... *WARNING: slight boyxboy, rated T to be safe, Hetalia is not mine! Drabble Fic*


Alfred and I sit across from each other locked in a staring match. Whose idea the match was is entirely beyond me, but here we are with mere inches between our faces, staring straight into each other's souls.

Alfred and I are known for our competitive endeavors , from races to hide and seek to arm wrestling, (that one never ended well for me), if it can be considered a competition you can bet your britches that Alfred and I have done it and determined a winner.

And here we are now, in a conference room in Berlin, staring each other down with an international audience.

The rules were set by none other than Germany himself; Try to distract each other while keeping our gazes locked on the other, we get one thirty second break every five minutes; no hitting, no kicking, no stabbing, no biting, the first one to blink or loose eye contact loses.

Neither of us has made a move yet so I take it in my own hands to really start this game.

Silently I slip my leg in between his and slide it up slowly, and prop it on his thigh then slide it back down, wrapping it around his calf and giving it a jerk yanking him slightly off his chair.

I grin almost manically as Alfred's smarmy grin slides smoothly off of his face and his eyes widen. There's a wolf whistle from somewhere in the back of the room when our audience finally realizes what my plan of action is. I almost laugh when Alfred's face lights up a bright red.

But oh how that face deceived me.

I jump almost loosing eye contact when I feel a hand sliding up my thigh under the table. The hand quickly moves from the top to in between my legs and slides back down, giving a quick slap.

I glare at him, narrowing my eyes dangerously. He removes his hand from my thigh finally and Germany calls our break. I close my eyes and let them relax for the allotted time then snap them back open when South Italy says go.

Green meets blue and our fight is back on, both of us with renewed vigor. I grin cheekily at him and grab his hand which is now resting on the table next to mine. He grits his teeth and snarls a little at me. He almost looked down.

I entwine my fingers in his and give his hand a squeeze, which he returns with more force. We continue this until its becoming painful for me and he pries his away.

Germany calls break again and we both close our eyes thankful for a break and when France calls go we snap our eyes open again, this time though I can see Alfred's doing something with his hand. Is he sucking on his finger?

Suddenly the room is full of gasps as Alfred grips my head with one hand and is sticking the finger he was sucking on in my ear. I cringe and one eye twitches as I struggle not to slap that stupid grin off his stupid cowboy face.

Wet Willy. That's a new low.

He laughs freely along with the rest of the room when Germany calls break again and I paw at my ear hissing. This time when Seychelles calls go I begin to talk.

"That was low."

He laughs.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Iggy?"

I smirk at him, "I don't know… how about we tell some stories?"

A look of confusion crosses his face. "I personally favor the one about you and that one horror movie…"

Alfred gasps and covers my mouth with one hand. Germany calls break again and I close my eyes still smirking when he removes his hand.

When Spain calls go, Alfred's the one to talk.

"Ya' know, I could play this game forever with you." His voice is surprisingly soft and sweet sounding.

"The only reason I suggested it was so that I could look into your beautiful eyes without having to look away when you notice me."

So he was the one who suggested this stupid game.

Wait.

I stare back at him wide eyed. The whole room is completely silent. He went too far.

"That's not funny." I state, tears staring to well up in my eyes, but he keeps smiling back at me.

"It wasn't meant to be."

I swallow hard, trying to decide whether he's lying or not. Crystal blue eyes stare back at me and I can't find any trace of dishonestly in them.

Germany stutters break again and we both close our eyes and everything in the world seemed to disappear except for me and him when we open our eyes again and start without having to be told, this time both of us are silent.

Finally after what seemed like hours Alfred put his hands on either side of my face and brought me close, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I love you." He whispers, and I can feel his lips brush against mine as he talks.

I hear a soft coo from the back of the room as Alfred closes his eyes and presses his lips firmly against mine, my eyes still open wide and bright blush spread across my face.

I won.


End file.
